wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows Emulator
This Windows is one of the rarest Windows to have an emulator in it's OS build in and any sense this Windows became a failure due to it's OS with bugged but later with the version Build 67099 Dev_1365 it later fixed the issue but later that still didn't fix it much until the rarest release and the latest version of the Windows Emulator calling Windows Emulator 7 it didn't came with much but had better performance when running the Emulator in the past Microsoft decided to make a second version of Windows 2000 for bushiness server calling it as Windows 2000 Family Professional but later missing a kernal so Microsoft came up with an idea of making Emulator and Windows combined to make people learn about Windows history and play around but later in Build 67099 Dev_1365 which was in 2005 the name changed to Windows Emulator and for the sort time everyone lost interest but really if anyone have this copy of Windows they are lucky because this Windows is the rarest the be found now since Microsoft discontinued it the last use of Windows was claimed on July 26, 2007 was the end of it. Build 26700 Dev_9839 This is the first ever build of this Windows in this build the OS of the older Windows were just getting started and getting scripting going on with the reg files and also this build hasn't been leaked yet. Build 36799 Dev_1056 In this build the Windows emulator was just getting started and nothing was really bad was gonna happen but the first Windows that got into the emulator was Windows 95 and Windows 98 this build got released on February 5, 2005 to the Microsoft preview customers but this build wasn't public still yet. Build 45880 Dev_1120 By this time Microsoft updated the emulator again which was it was added Windows NT 3.1 Windows 3.1 and Windows 3.0 Microsoft announced that every update for this build will add 3 Windows at the time this build was released on February, 10, 2005 5 days after the first release to the preview customers but still this build was still in dev and only release to the Microsoft preview customers only. Build 56773 Dev_1236 This build was the same thing to the last build for updating the emulator again and added Windows 1.0 Windows 2.0 and Windows 2000 but this time Microsoft found a bug problem and fixed it that was really called the "SYSTEMBOOTEMULATOR" mostly a program file to boot the emulator up ad bugged somehow this build was released on February, 19, 2005 a few days after the third build and yet again it was not public yet and was only released for Microsoft preview customers only. Build 67099 Dev_1365 (Windows Emulator Version 2005) The emulator for this build updated again and this time Microsoft decided to change plans and finish off the emulator instead so Windows Me Windows Whistler Windows XP Windows Longhorn Windows Vista and yet this got released on December 30, 2005 since to finish it off the script was way too hard to talk about so it took a long time and the release to public was planned on the next build and yet this build was released to the preview customers for the very last time but not public yet until the next build.The emulator for this build updated again and this time Microsoft decided to change plans and finish off the emulator instead so Windows Me Windows Whistler Windows XP Windows Longhorn Windows Vista and yet this got released on December 30, 2005 since to finish it off the script was way too hard to talk about so it took a long time and the release to public was planned on the next build and yet this build was released to the preview customers for the very last time but not public yet until the next build. Build 79567 (Windows Emulator 7) The public release of Windows 2000 Family Professional which is now Windows Emulator 7 it was released to public release was on January, 6, 2006 and after that this Windows 2000 was discontinued overall because the script was very confusing to rewrite now a day so as July 26, 2007 it was discontinued forever and no release of this Windows ever came back more likely this was a failure and the download was gone by February of 2006 so not alot of people got the download if they did it would of been rare it could be quite that this was never released but it did for 1 month until it was a failure this Windows was never seen again after July 26, 2007. Gallery familypro1.png|Screenshot taken from a bootscreen from the Build 26700 Dev_9839 to Build 45880 Dev_1120. win2000.png|Screenshot of the desktop for Build 26700 Dev_9839 111-0.png|Screenshot taken from a bootscreen from the Build 45880 Dev_1120 to Build 56773 Dev_1236. Untitled-1534804012.png|Screenshot taken from a desktop from the Build 45880 Dev_1120 to Build 56773 Dev_1236. 1-0.png|Screenshot taken from a bootscreen from the Build 67099 Dev_1365. Untitled-1541913257.png|Screenshot taken from a desktop from the Build 67099 Dev_1365. Untitled7.png|Screenshot taken from a bootscreen from the Build 79567. Untitled-1541911027.png|Screenshot taken from a desktop from the Build 79567. Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft